


Hollow Man [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Believe in me, believe in nothin'</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Corner me and make me somethin'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Man [FANVID]

Download: [Hollow Man](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/HOLLOW_MAN.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube  (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmP1M_dKU6Q)

Music: "Hollow Man" by R.E.M.

Hutch POV

Sharecon, 2008.

WOW. I had the BEST time, and was able to show off three new vids made just for the con. Hollow Man captured my attention one day while I was driving my son to baseball practice. I'd been listening to the song for a while and then WHAMMO, got hit with how much it fit Hutch--melancholy, grumpy Hutch, who needs Starsky to pull him out of his rut of guilt and self-loathing, to love him back to life. The text on the screen came organically; I talked it over with Susan, who helped edit this vid via internet IM discussions, and this was such a letter written to Starsky that it seemed necessary to have "handwritten" words on the screen as well. Only later did I realize that the official music vid for this song also had text on the screen, so if it seems I swiped, I promise, I didn't. I cross-my-heart promise that I never even looked for REMs vid first. I think the text helps punch the message home, hits the important parts to give them emphasis. I loved that I got Hutch walking at the end pretty much on the beat of the music.


End file.
